You Found Me
by BlackBerryTee
Summary: AU. Thirteen years ago, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe met on the first day of kindergarten. Nearly ten years ago, Sebastian had to leave Kurt and move to Paris with his family. It is now the summer before their freshman year of college and the long-lost best friends have been reunited. But with every great thing comes some complications. Initial Klaine, eventual Kurtbastian.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kurt Hummel will never forget the day he met Sebastian Smythe. Admittedly, this is only partially because of Sebastian's one-of-a-kind, alluring charm that he seems to possess even as a small child. It just so happens to also be their first day of Kindergarten, which is typically a day that _many_ people do not forget. Nevertheless, the cherished memories that come with this day are no less sentimental.

This day is special for yet another reason. Since his mother died, the memories of the allotted time they shared together have mostly been a blur; but, this day with his mom is one of the rare ones that he can remember clear as day: right down to the tiniest details. He remembers what dress she was wearing, a baby blue sateen dress that worked perfectly for her figure and made her glasz eyes—the ones that were the same color as Kurt's—pop. He remembers the dazzling way her dark brown hair curled perfectly at the tips and bounced whenever she turned to smile at something he did or said, or to giggle at something she found funny. But what he remembers most are the moments before she left him to his very first day of school: one of the moments every mother has to endure that they secretly dread, a moment where they have to let go.

To say Elizabeth Hummel is hesitant would be an understatement. She kneels in front of her son, smiling sadly at him with eyes that are shimmering with the threat of unshed tears, and holding both his hands in hers. Kurt remembers surveying his surroundings and being confused. While all the other children he sees being dropped off are crying and clutching desperately at their mothers, Kurt is looking sympathetically at his mother and gently pulling one of his hands away to wipe _her_ tears as she tried—unsuccessfully—to properly repeat the procedures she's crammed into his memory on the entire car ride there without sobbing too much. Looking back on it, the situation is sort of funny, in an ironic way.

"Mommy…" He whines, as he replaces his hands in hers but the tears keep coming. "Don't cry…"

He looks around once again as she continues to sob softly, blushing faintly as he finds the other parents looking at him and his mother with that sort of silent, almost abashed scrutiny. It's the kind that tells you that you are being judged, but that the spectators are trying their best to be polite about it. Kurt Hummel was never one that loved to be pitied. His voice quiets to his best attempt at a whisper, which naturally for a five-year-old wasn't all that quiet. "You're _'barrassing_ me!"

That earns a giggle from his mother and his teacher, Miss M, as she has told Kurt to call her, knowing a five-year-old probably won't have the easiest time pronouncing Miss MacLauchlan. She is a woman that can't be older than her late twenties and she has fiery red hair that reminds Kurt of his favorite Disney princess, Ariel. Elizabeth gets the hint, taking a deep breath to steady her emotions, and finally releases his hands to wipe at the last of her tears. She doesn't rise to her feet though, still kneeling in front of him so that she can meet her little boy at eye level. She recites the rules again, having Kurt repeat them back to her just as they have in the car. Before long, Kurt, his mother, and his teacher are the only ones who remain in the hallway.

"Always listen to Miss M, be nice to everyone, play fair, remember my manners, and clean up what I mess up," He parrots back to her for what is probably close to the thirtieth time today. Of course, five-year-old Kurt isn't bothered by the repetition like seventeen-year-old Kurt would have been. Five-year-old Kurt is happy to have remembered and said everything correctly, so he flashes his mother a wide grin, earning him applause and reciprocated grins from Elizabeth and Miss M.

"Good job, honey! You're such a big boy now," His mother says fondly, and then takes his face in her hands, pressing a kiss to his nose. Kurt can see the tears welling again, but before he can complain, she gives him a big hug and tells him, "Alright, sweetheart, have fun, learn a lot of great things, and I'll be back to get you when the little hand is on the twelve and the big hand is on the six. Remember what time that is?"

"Um…," Kurt ponders before the answer comes to him and he exclaims, "Twelve thirty!"

This earns him yet another round of applause from his mother and teacher.

In retrospect, he thinks maybe this is the moment where he gets accustomed to the sound and grew to love it so much. From a young age, he knows it is a sign that people love you, are proud of you, and that you have done a job well done. Nothing has ever made him smile brighter than when people cheer for him.

"Okay, sweetheart, Mommy loves you," Elizabeth coos, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

"I love you too, Mommy," Kurt replies immediately, closing his eyes too and pressing a kiss to her waiting mouth.

It is then that Elizabeth finally stands; meticulously brushing her blue dress in case any dirt had clung to it as she was kneeling. She smiles brightly at Kurt, waving goodbye. "Bye, Kurtie."

"Bye bye Mommy," Kurt echoes, hugging her waist, before looking up at Miss M. "Can I go in now?"

"You sure can, Kurt. I'll be in there in just a minute," She assures him, and with her permission, the little boy scurries away into the colorful classroom. Before she leaves, he can hear his mother saying goodbye to Miss M and promising to be back at twelve thirty sharp.

After Miss M shows them all where their special areas are, tells them all the rules, and teaches them things like the days of the week, the months of the year, all the numbers and letters, and the colors of the rainbow, it is time for their first "play time." Miss M tells them that they can play whatever game they want with whoever they want as long as they clean up afterwards and they play nice. When Miss M says this, Kurt isn't sure who he wants to play with. Kurt wants to play tea party with some girls he met, but there aren't enough tea cups for him to play too. Then he wants to play dress up, but they don't have any boy clothes for dress up, just dresses. He tells Miss M he thinks that is unfair. One boy asks if he wants to play Super Hero, but Kurt doesn't like superheroes, so he has to tell the boy no. But he makes sure to say sorry so he doesn't hurt his feelings. The boy says it's okay.

Then he turns and sees a taller boy with light brown hair and green eyes sitting all alone in the sandbox. Kurt has been curious about the boy all day because he has never seen anyone so pretty before, besides his mommy. He didn't know that boys can think other boys are pretty. He just thought boys think girls are pretty. But this boy is definitely pretty. And he seems different to Kurt. Like he's not like other boys. Kurt doesn't know why he feels that way, though.

He tries to figure out what game the green-eyed boy is playing, but he can't guess it from what he was doing. It looks like he is making a big sandcastle and he has a make-believe crown on his head. Kurt is confused, so he decides that he will go over to ask him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," He says, and smiles and waves as he reaches the sandbox. "What's your name?"

The boy looks up from the sandcastle he is making and looks surprised. Kurt realizes that he hadn't known that Kurt walked over to him. But then he is smiling back at him and Kurt feels a funny feeling in his tummy. "Hi Kurt, my name is Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Kurt asks and his face scrunches up as he tries to remember where he has heard that name before. He thinks for a little while before his whole face lights up when he remembers, and he claps his hands in excitement. "Like Ariel's friend from _The Little Mermaid_!"

"Yeah!" Sebastian shouts with Kurt, his pretty smile getting even bigger. "The crab!"

"That's so cool!" Kurt cheers. _The Little Mermaid_ was Kurt's _favorite_ movie.

"I know!" Sebastian seconds. "And I love the water, too. Just like that Sebastian does!"

"Wow!" Kurt enthuses. "Is that why your mommy gave you that name?"

Sebastian's face scrunches just like Kurt's does when he is thinking, except he looks down and bites his lip when he does it. "I don't know…" He looks back up at Kurt then, a small smile returning to his face. "I'll ask her later."

"Okay!" Kurt says, clapping his hands again. He is excited because maybe when Sebastian asks his mommy, he will tell Kurt what she says. In all the excitement, Kurt has almost forgotten why he came over to Sebastian, but when he looks at the make-believe crown on Sebastian's head, he remembers again. "What game are you playing, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looks down at his sandcastle as if he's forgotten about it, too. "Oh!" He says when he remembers. "I'm playing King of the Castle. Do you wanna play with me?"

"Sure!" Kurt agrees immediately, but then he thinks of something. "But if you're king, what can I be? There can't be two kings, can there?"

"Hmm…" Sebastian does that thing where he scrunches his face and bites his lip again. Kurt thinks he looks cute when he does that. "I know! You can be my prince! Because you're really pretty and princes are always pretty, right?"

Kurt blushes when he hears that, but not like he did when the other parents looked at him and his mom in the hallway, but in a different way. He blushes because he feels happy, not scared or embarrassed. Sebastian thinks he is pretty, too. Just like Kurt thinks Sebastian is pretty. He smiles shyly and mumbles, "But Sebastian, princes aren't pretty, _princesses_ are."

Sebastian looks confused. "I think the princes are prettier."

Kurt gasps. He has never heard any boy say that before. Or anyone, really. But then he realizes something. "I do, too."

Sebastian just grins at that and then he scoots over to make room for Kurt in the sandbox. Kurt gets in the sandbox with him and they play together for the rest of the day. Whenever there is an activity to do, they always ask Miss M if they can be partners. And when it is time to go home, Sebastian and Kurt promise that they will play together every day.

"You're my bestest friend, Kurtie," Sebastian tells Kurt.

"You are mine too, Sebby," Kurt says and gives him a big hug before going home with his mommy.

That afternoon, Kurt tells his mommy and daddy all about the boy who has a name like the crab in _The Little Mermaid_ and makes him prince of his castle and how they are going to be bestest friends forever. His daddy just says it's nice and pats him on the head, but his mommy is really excited, just like he was, and she smiles really big at him while he talks about him.

What Kurt won't realize until he is much older is that his mommy is so excited because she knows what Kurt won't know until about thirteen years later.

Three years after their first day of kindergarten, Sebastian, his mom, and his dad are at Kurt's house for dinner. Their parents have been talking by themselves for most of the day and whenever Kurt and Sebastian ask what they are talking about, they tell them it is a 'grown-up conversation'. Kurt and Sebastian hate it when grown-ups say that.

After dinner is over, Kurt's mom and dad tell Kurt to take Sebastian upstairs to watch TV in his room, and Sebastian and Kurt know that it was just so that they can talk some more. But even though they don't want to, because they want to know what is going on, they listen to their mommies and daddies. Because they are good boys and good boys always listen to their parents.

Upstairs, Kurt and Sebastian sit cross-legged on Kurt's bed and just talks instead of watching TV or playing Pokémon like they usually do.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kurt asks his best friend.

Sebastian shrugs. "I dunno. Probably just stupid grown-up stuff, like they said. No big deal."

Kurt nods, even though he isn't fully convinced. Something feels strange about the way their parents are talking. Normally when they talk to each other, they are happy and laughing, but they just seem quiet and secretive. And they almost never keep Kurt and Sebastian from being in conversations.

"Hey," Sebastian huffs, getting Kurt's attention again. "Why do you look so freaked out?"

"I'm not," Kurt lies.

Sebastian just looks at him incredulously, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed, like he knows Kurt is lying—and of course, he does. Sebastian always knows when Kurt isn't telling the truth. Sometimes it is annoying, but most of the time, it just shows Kurt what good friends they are.

"Fine… I'm freaked out because… well, it just seems like they're hiding something… like they're talking about something bad that they don't want us to know about," Kurt admits, wincing as he says the fear out loud, the thought seeming so much worse that way.

Sebastian just smirks and shakes his head. "You're being silly, Kurtie. What could they be hiding from us? Our parents tell us _everything_. And if it was something bad, then they'd _definitely_ tell us."

Kurt thinks about that for a moment and then nods, realizing his best friend has a good point. He usually does. He thinks it's because his dad is a lawyer, so he always has good points, too. He starts laughing softly at himself. "You're right, I'm just being silly."

"Exactly," Sebastian says pointedly, leaning back so his back rests against the wall behind Kurt's bed. "There's nothing bad going on."

Kurt is smiling at Sebastian then, for successfully calming him down, when he hears their names being called from downstairs, and he is frowning in the next instant, looking at his best friend with wide, frightened eyes. Sebastian simply reaches out his hand to gently cover Kurt's and mouths the word "Relax," before leading the way down the stairs to see what their parents want, and of course Kurt follows closely behind.

"Yes?" Sebastian asks once both boys are at the foot of the stairs.

Kurt knows Sebastian has just told him to relax, but he can't understand how Bas can stand beside him so completely unperturbed while his own heartbeat is pounding so fast and hard that he can hear it in his own ears.

Kurt _knows_ the nervous looks on their parents' faces. He _knows_ the small smiles that they paint on their faces to try and make things less scary, which never really works on him. He just _knows_. Kurt can always tell when something is going on: good or bad. He can just read people and situations like that, because he is observant and perceptive. He guesses that maybe his best friend doesn't have that quality.

After too many beats of silence, the adults start to look back and forth at each other, as if silently trying to decide who will do the talking. Mr. Smythe takes a deep breath and begins speaking.

"There's… good and bad news," Sebastian's dad says cautiously.

Without looking at him, Kurt can see Sebastian tense up out of the corner of his eye at that statement. He asks just as cautiously as his dad speaks and it sounds so uncharacteristically small for the boy Kurt has grown to know and become fond of. So much so that Kurt has to fight the urge to reach out and hug him right then and there, before Mr. David has even said anything. "Good _and_ bad news?"

"Yes." Apparently it was Ms. Katherine's turn to speak. Normally, Kurt likes to hear Sebastian's mom talk because Bas told Kurt that she was born in France so her accent is different and sounds prettier than theirs. But the words she says distract Kurt from how cool she sounds when she's saying them. "Sebby, you're aware that your father's firm has been doing really well here in Ohio, and wanting to branch out to find even more clientele?"

Sebastian just nods and Kurt realizes that he's reached Kurt's own level of panic, the kind that is making it hard for him to speak. And he's also noticed that this is the first time since he was six years old that Sebastian hasn't complained when anyone other than Kurt has called him Sebby. The urge to hug him was building stronger with every passing second of this agony. He settles for squeezing his hand. Although the reaction is late, soon enough, Kurt feels Sebastian's hand curling around his.

"Well… my boss found an amazing way for me to get that clientele," Mr. David says, although he doesn't sound as excited as he probably should be, and the smile on his face is far too weak to be comforting.

"So…" Sebastian finds his voice again, although it is still softer than usual. "That's the good news, right? What…" He pauses and takes a deep breath. "What's the bad news?"

The Smythes look like they've been totally caught off guard. They've obviously planned in their heads already how they want this conversation to go, and Bas has obviously knocked it off course with that question. After a moment, Ms. Katherine speaks again.

"U-um… it-it's… it's that the clientele are from back home… my home… Paris." She tries another feeble smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Oh…" Sebastian says and he sounds a bit calmer than before. "Well, that's not bad. It just means we'll be going to France every now and then… like on the summers and stuff… right?"

Their parents all frown then and even though Kurt had not been in the room when this conversation was held, and he didn't know for sure, he shakes his head solemnly because he can make a guess. He thinks maybe Bas knows too, but is just being optimistic. This isn't about them taking frequent vacations. But not even that small inkling could have prepared him for the big reveal.

"No, son," Mr. David says finally. "We'll um… this means we'll be _moving_ to France. To live."

"WHAT?!" Kurt and Sebastian exclaim together.

"When!?" Sebastian asks.

"In two days," Mr. David answers, scratching the back of his head.

"TWO DAYS!?" Sebastian booms and Kurt can't bring himself to do more than just _stare_ in utter disbelief.

Kurt's dad, always the mediator, is the first to speak up. "This isn't the end of the world, or your friendship! You two could always write letters to each other, talk on the phone, e-mail, that new… webcam chat thing, you name it!"

"Absolutely," Mr. David chimes in and Ms. Katherine nods eagerly.

Kurt and Sebastian aren't having any of it. This is a situation not even Kurt's dad's pep talks can fix.

"It won't be the same!" Sebastian shouts exasperatedly.

"This is a disaster," Kurt bemoans and he drops his best friend's hand, sitting on the staircase, burying his head in his hands, feeling on the verge of tears. Seb immediately drops beside him and puts a hand on his back, trying to comfort Kurt even in his own misery.

"Boys, I am so sorry," Kurt's mom says and Kurt thinks he can hear the threat of tears even in her voice, and he feels more than sees her kneeling in front of him, and Seb moves his hand away so that she can pull her into his arms and rub his back.

"Terribly sorry," Ms. Katherine adds, "But Sebby, honey, this is an amazing, once in a lifetime opportunity for your father."

"Oh yeah, well what about me, Mom?" He asks. "What am I gonna do in _France_?"

A tiny voice in the back of Kurt's head is quietly asking how his best friend can be talking about France like it is this terrible, retched place to be when—according to what he's seen in pictures, heard in Social Studies, on TV, and in movies—it is positively magical. But the forefront of his brain just knows that France is taking his best friend and his family away, so it seems perfectly logical to think horribly of it.

"Andrew is already there, remember? Has been for years now and he has adjusted just fine. With his help and your mother's, we will, too," Mr. David says, shocking everyone silent.

Andrew is Sebastian's older brother and he is a rare topic in the Smythe family. Even Kurt doesn't know much about him because of how little they speak of him; but, then again, Sebastian doesn't know Andrew too well, seeing as he rarely comes around. All he knows is that he is Sebastian's (and his younger sister Sylvie's) older brother who is thirteen years older than Seb and was a troublemaker when he was a teenager, so he got shipped off to France for some kind of fancy private school where he lives with Ms. Katherine's sister Henrietta, and ended up liking it so much that he stayed.

"That… doesn't change the fact that this isn't fair," Sebastian says dejectedly, after a while.

"I know, honey…" Ms. Katherine says, caressing Sebastian's anger-reddened face with the back of her hand. "I know this will be quite a change for you, but I promise you, you will love Paris."

"But it's not _home_," Seb insisted. "Maybe for you guys, and for Aunt Henrietta, and for Drew, it's home… but not for me and Sylvie. And it won't have Kurt… or Mr. Burt and Ms. Elizabeth."

Kurt can't fight the tears any longer. He doesn't normally like crying in front of people, especially not other boys. But Sebastian doesn't make him feel weak for doing it like other boys do. So it is almost okay. His parents are looking at Sebastian sadly as well and his mom is also crying. Everyone is looking at each other with such despair and it is just awful.

"We're sorry, son, we really are," Mr. David says. "But France will be like home soon…. once you get used to it… I know it."

Sebastian makes a dismissive noise that his parents ignore.

"And you'll see Kurt and the Hummels again, we promise," Ms. Katherine says, still caressing Bas' face.

"Absolutely," Kurt's parents second, like the Smythes had earlier about keeping in touch.

Sebastian sighs. "Whatever, can I just… can I just say goodbye? Alone?"

The Smythes hesitate for a moment and it is silent again as everyone looks at Sebastian in shock. No one has ever heard or seen Seb so upset, nor has he ever disrespected his parents that way, by saying 'Whatever' to them. But, like Kurt does, they seem to understand that he isn't being himself right now because he is still processing this agonizing news, and he doesn't really mean it.

"Alright son," they say, and their parents leave them alone.

It is a while before the boys speak and they don't look at each other, just sit frozen, breathing heavily. Every now and then, Kurt's sniffles can be heard too. But the silence isn't awkward. It is actually oddly comforting as they just sit and wait patiently for one another to say something that somehow makes this alright. When too many moments pass, they both turn and start to talk at the same time.

"Kurtie, I-"

"Bas-"

"I just-"

"I wanna-"

They both sigh, smiling weakly.

"Let me," Sebastian says after a while when it is clear Kurt wasn't going to try to talk at the same moment again.

Kurt nods, looking intently at his best friend through red eyes and with tear-stained cheeks.

"I just wanna say that… you're my first and only best friend… and no matter what happens, I'm never gonna meet anybody else like you, and that I'll like to hang out with as much as I like to hang out with you. And I'm never, _ever_ gonna forget you. And we're gonna be best friends forever. Just like we said we would."

Kurt just nods again, not trusting his voice as he feels more tears coming, and he doesn't think he's ever agreed with anything more than he agrees with that.

"Always," He manages to choke out a few seconds later. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Sebby."

Sebastian's lip trembles and it seems like he will cry too; but, before Kurt can register that, he is being pulled into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you too, Kurtie."

They pull away after what seems like forever; and, even then, Kurt knows neither of them want to let go. Kurt wipes his eyes with his sleeve and sniffles while Seb quickly wipes his own eye with the back of his hand, as if hoping Kurt wouldn't catch it. Kurt doesn't say anything.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sebastian says quietly.

"Hm?" Kurt asks.

"This is all because I jinxed it, isn't it?" Sebastian says, a small smile creeping onto his face at the joke.

Kurt chuckles softly, smiling back at him. "Yeah, all because _you_ said nothing was wrong."

"Yeah. Then the worst thing _ever_ happens." Sebastian laughs with him and in those small moments, everything almost felt okay. Sebastian always knows how to do that, to make them laugh when something bad happens. So, even for just for a second, they can forget how badly it stinks.

Then the laughter dies down and it gets quiet again.

Again, Sebastian speaks up. "Hey Kurt…"

"Yeah, 'Bas?" Kurt asks because it sounds like a question.

"I really am gonna see you again, you know. As soon as I can, I'll be back here in Ohio. We're gonna see each other again, I _promise_," Sebastian declares and he looks so sincere and determined that Kurt can't possibly disagree. And Kurt believes him because he is determined too.

"Okay 'Bas, I believe you. We'll see each other again. A.S.A.P.," Kurt responds.

"Yeah…" Sebastian says, nodding his head once for more confirmation.

And they smile at each other, genuinely, even if it does have some melancholy undertones.

After that, they walk together to the living room where they all hug goodbye. Their parents don't say anything, so Kurt figures they've taken care of their own goodbyes while he and Seb took care of theirs.

The next day, Sebastian, Sylvie (who was too young to even care much about leaving), and Kurt watch together as movers packed up Sebastian's entire house and moved it into vans.

The day after that, Kurt and his parents go with Sebastian and his family to the airport. Before they board for departure, Kurt and Sebastian repeat their promise to each other and have one last, tight hug before Kurt and his parents watch the Smythes' plane take off.

And, unfortunately, that was the last time Kurt and Sebastian saw each other for nearly ten years…


	2. Act I, Scene I

**Act I: What We Missed, Scene 1**

Sebastian is just barely hanging onto the last string of patience he has left for his mother's rambling and nagging that always comes with a stressful situation. She had been like this when they moved from one side of Paris to the other. Now, they are moving from Paris back to the states; and, love his mother as he does, the woman can be completely insufferable. No good amount of, "Mom, calm down, _please_!" could sustain her. His dad has already managed to escape, claiming he has a meeting with the men at his firm, which Sebastian has the privilege of knowing is in fact a lie.

Since his father has already been preparing him for the job of his assistant, which he will be taking over the summer, this means he knows his father's schedule, and the meeting isn't listed to begin for a whole other hour. However, despite how envious Sebastian is that his father can make a getaway, leaving him and his sister Sylvie to bear their mother's tirades alone, he doesn't have the heart to spoil it for his dad.

Well, not out loud.

**To Dad** (1:57 pm): _Onto you, sir. The meeting's not until 4._

**To Sebastian** (1:59pm): _Ruin this, and a month's worth of allowance is at risk._

**To Dad** (2:00pm): _Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Dad. Besides, this means you owe me._

**To Sebastian** (2:02pm): _Shit._

**To Dad** (2:03pm): _Lmao, you're welcome, boss!_

"Sebastian, who are you texting? If that's your father, could you tell him that I need him to-" Sebastian's mother begins to nag at him when she catches him laughing to himself.

"No, Mom, it wasn't Dad," He lies, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Anyway, I'm about to get out of here."

"Where are you going?" His mom and Sylvie ask together. His mom looks and sounds exasperated, but Sylvie seems inquisitive and hopeful.

"Just to get a coffee," Sebastian answers. After the long flight and the obscene amounts of luggage he has to carry to and fro, and his mother's insatiable blabbering, he can sure use one.

"Can I come?" Sylvie practically shouts in request.

"No," Sebastian says immediately, earning him a pout from Sylvie and a skeptical look from his mother.

"If you're just going to get coffee, why can't Sylvie come? Unless you're _not_ just going to get coffee, and instead you are off to one of your little clubs," Mrs. Smythe accuses, her slightly thick French accent peeking its way through as she speaks, crossing her arms.

Sebastian laughs haughtily at that, instead of being offended by his mother's judgmental tone. He knows his mom doesn't approve of his party boy lifestyle; but, in all honesty, he really can't bring himself to care. "One, it's two in the afternoon. Two, I wouldn't even know what clubs to go to here. The last time I lived here—or even visited here—was when I was eight, remember? I sincerely doubt I was hitting the clubs back then."

Mrs. Smythe is clearly appeased by that answer, but not willing to totally back down; so, she follows with, "That still doesn't tell me why Sylvie can't come."

"Sylvie doesn't even like coffee," He reminds them. "And I'll be right back anyway."

He sees out of the corner of his eye, as he gathers his things to leave, Sylvie sinking lowly in on herself, consumed with dread. He does feel bad leaving her alone with their mom like this; but, he just needs some time to himself. And, if he was being completely honest, he did have some hope for the off chance that he would meet a cute guy at the coffee shop, even just to flirt with. And Sylvie would just embarrass him by openly ogling at him and asking ridiculously awkward questions like, "Do you have a brother that's just as cute, but straight?" And she really _didn't_ like coffee.

"I still don't think that we should be separating right now," His mom insists, still not backing down. It is times like these that Sebastian knows exactly where he got his stubbornness from.

"Mom," Sebastian deadpans, exasperated. "I'm just going to get coffee, not going frolicking in the Land of No Return. Jeez, relax, okay?"

The clothing designer scoffs and rolls her eyes at that. "Can't you just get coffee here?"

He gives her an incredulous look. "Please. Not even you would settle for hotel coffee."

"Fine," She relents with a heavy sigh. "Keep your phone on you."

"Always," he promises, patting his pocket, where the slender iPhone 5 he'd just acquired resides for good measure.

And then, he is finally out of the door. It isn't until Sebastian has stepped into the sunbathed parking garage of the hotel that he had realizes he doesn't fully remember where the quaint little coffee shop is located. When he was younger, before he'd been torn away from the life he'd known as a child, his father would sometimes take him to a cozy coffee shop, which pretty much smelled like heaven on Earth, just before school. Now he can't remember where the damn shop is actually situated, and it isn't helping his mood. While Paris has possession of some of the most amazing coffee he's ever tasted, he has to admit he misses the shop. He can't help but wonder if the coffee still tastes as amazing as it had back then. He is just lucky that he can still remember the name of the shop; and, that his Mustang has a GPS system. Settling into his car, he relaxes against cool leather before directing his attention towards the GPS and entering the information he can still remember into the device.

_'The Lima Bean', Lima, Ohio.'_

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for directions to the coffee shop to pop up onto his screen, and before he knows it he is headed inside for an old comfort. It doesn't take him any time at all to reach the shop, considering it was surprisingly close to the hotel; and, as he nears his destination, he ignores the GPS, relying more on his own memory than the directions.

He walks over to the counter and grins at the female barista who is shamelessly checking him out. He might not be attracted to girls, but it is always flattering to know someone finds you attractive.

He gets a kick out of the way she blatantly flirts with him as she takes his order.

"Thanks," He says to the barista: Amy, according to her nametag.

"No problem whatsoever," She flirts heavily, doing the subtle look-at-my-cleavage lean that girls sometimes do.

He chuckles softly and turns to find a seat. And that's when he sees him. Initially, Sebastian just thinks he's seeing an incredibly attractive guy, chatting and laughing away with a friend at a table near the center of the coffee shop. But when he looks again, looks closer, what he truly sees damn near floors him.

"Oh my God… Kurt," Sebastian muses. "Kurt Hummel."

It isn't until he sees the other teenager looking quizzically in his direction that he realizes he's said the words aloud.

It is a Wednesday like any other in the past year and a half since Kurt and Blaine met. They are in the Lima Bean for their weekly coffee date, enjoying each other's company, and chatting about the goings on in Glee club or whatever else happened in their lives that they feel inclined to share with one another. Blaine is currently venting to Kurt about the stress of singing not one, but two duets with one Rachel Berry.

"I love Rachel, I really do. She's like the sister I never had," Blaine promises and the fondness and sincerity is clear in his expression and tone. "But I don't know how much more I can take of her demanding _so much_ of me, and being just plain… irritating."

The criticism looks like it pains Blaine to say it; even though it is hardly the meanest thing someone can say about another person, nor is Rachel even around to hear it. Kurt smiles endearingly at his boyfriend. At times, he privately wonders if the boy is too sweet for his own good.

"Honey, believe me, I understand where you're coming from. I know well how aggravating Rachel can be, especially when it comes to performing. I swear to you, if she wasn't one of my best friends, I'm pretty positive I would hate her. In fact, there was a time when I did," Kurt laments, chuckling softly before taking a quick sip of his mocha.

Blaine smiles a little at that. "I just don't know what to do, you know? I want to tell her to lay off—at least a little bit—but I don't know how to say it to her without being worried about either hurting her feelings or her blowing up at me."

Kurt is about to respond when suddenly he hears his name being called. His eyes wander to the source of the calling and Kurt can't help but be pleased with what he sees. It appears to have been called by an extremely cute, tall guy with a perfect tan, great hair, and gorgeous green eyes who was standing near the entrance of the coffee shop. Blaine has paused in his reverie to turn and look at him, too.

Kurt can't quite recognize the guy, but something in the back of his mind tells him he looks familiar. Or perhaps it is sheer curiosity and an appreciation for eye candy. Either way, Kurt isn't going to be rude and ignore this guy.

He is coming closer now; and, the closer he gets, the more familiar he looks to Kurt.

"Um yes… I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt says as he reaches the table, cocking his head to the side. "Hello…"

The taller boy smirks at him, his emerald eyes twinkling with amusement. "Oh, don't tell me. You don't remember me, Kurtie?"

It is then that everything seems to fall into place. Only one person has ever called him Kurtie and only that person wears the smirk that this guy is currently presenting him with. All the thoughts and memories of three years with his very first best friend come rushing back to him in an instant; and they are all synonymous with one name. "Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe?"

The smirk morphs into a full-blown grin and the boy looks absolutely delighted. "Yeah, it's me."

"It's you? It's really you?" Kurt asks tentatively, just checking to be sure it isn't another one of his recurring dreams he's had on and off since the day Sebastian left. He even finds himself absently pinching his own arm for good measure.

"Yeah, it's really me," Sebastian promises, smiling softly at him. Then, he pauses for a moment and arches one eyebrow, his expression changing to one of part contemplation and part playful mockery. "Who else would it be? Is there another guy running around claiming to be Sebastian Smythe that my family and I should know about?"

Kurt's mouth spreads into a grin that stretches from ear to ear. His nose scrunches from the force of it and his eyes sparkle as he hops out of his seat and practically throws himself into the other teen's arms, hugging him with all his might.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it! You're actually here! I've missed you so much!" Kurt shrieks, followed by a string of incoherent statements and questions.

Sebastian is obviously caught off guard by the sudden embrace; but hugs back nonetheless, a grin just as wide mirrored on his own face. He laughs softly to relieve some of the tension that lingers from his state of shock, and then replies just as enthusiastically, cutting into Kurt's rambling. "Oh God, I've missed you too! I can't really tell if this is actually happening, but-"

Kurt pulls away just slightly so that he is looking Sebastian in the eyes but keeps long fingers on the taller boy's forearms. "Oh, it is. I pinched myself, we're awake. Well, at least, I am."

Sebastian just laughs again at that, shaking his head.

This causes Kurt to blush and think, _'Did I really just say that?'_ But he can't help it. He is so excited that he can barely think properly, and is having some serious trouble articulating himself lucidly. He tries to ask questions again. "When did you… how did…?"

The old friends are suddenly pulled back into reality by the loud interjection of someone clearing their throat. They both turn to see Blaine looking at them curiously with both eyebrows raised. Kurt is embarrassed to realize that in all the excitement, he'd nearly forgotten Blaine was there.

"Uh, hi there," He says, greeting Sebastian with a single wave of his hand. He still looks rather confused, but there is a slight laughter residing under his voice that rules out Kurt's fear that he is upset about being ignored, and makes him think that his boyfriend is just wondering who the hell this is. It's a reasonable inquiry, Kurt decides. He apologizes, before making a quick introduction.

"Bas, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend," He says, gesturing towards the smaller boy. He then turns to Sebastian, clutching his arm, and smiling fondly up at him. "And Blaine, _this_ is Sebastian Smythe. He is my very first best friend and arguably the greatest I ever had. That is, up until he _left_ me when we were eight, of course." He nudges shoulders with Sebastian then, poking his tongue out playfully.

"Hey!" Sebastian exclaims—although he was obviously feigning offense—and nudges back. "If you remember, that wasn't _exactly_ my choice."

"Of course I remember," Kurt declares, earning him another small smile from Sebastian as he resumes his seat in front of Blaine.

"So, boyfriend, huh?" Sebastian says suggestively, winking and reaching out a hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine returns the handshake and chuckles, winking back. "That's right. It's nice to meet you, Sebastian. Please, sit down with us," He greets politely, gesturing to the open space beside Kurt.

"Oh… I couldn't. I don't want to impose on what I now realize is a date. Plus, I need to get going anyway," Sebastian politely declines, although reluctance is evident in his posture.

"Um, excuse me? No way!" Kurt immediately rejects. "This is the first time I'm seeing you in almost ten years and you're about to bail without even making a semblance of conversation? Nuh-uh, Smythe, take a seat."

Sebastian chuckles heartily at that, and then salutes impishly. "Yes, sir," He says before grabbing a chair from an empty table nearby and obediently taking a seat. "No, but seriously, don't let me interrupt more than I already have. What were we talking about before I showed up?"

"Oh, well, we were just talking about this girl we know from glee club and how she-" Blaine begins to explain.

"Pardon me, glee? As in show choir?" Sebastian interrupts to ask, eyebrow quirked.

"_**Don't**_ make fun," Kurt warns, making a stern face and pointing a finger at his best friend.

"I'm not!" Sebastian surrenders, hands raised and palms forward. "I was just going to say that I'm in show choir, too. Or was, back in Paris."

"Really?" Blaine and Kurt ask together, cocking their heads to the side.

"Yeah. Tons of fun," Sebastian nods. "So anyway, this girl. Problematic?"

"I wouldn't say… _problematic_ per se…" Blaine drawls.

"We'd say incredibly irritating," Kurt supplies.

Blaine opens his mouth as if to correct him, and then deflates, nodding resolutely. "Pretty much."

Sebastian chuckles and takes what he doesn't even gather is his first sip of his cappuccino before speaking again. "So what's her deal? Let me guess, got a bit of a prima donna on your hands?"

"_A bit of_ would be an understatement, and we're doing two duets together. I take it you can imagine what my dilemma is," Blaine bewails.

"Gross," Sebastian empathizes. "So, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I want to find a way to tell her to cool it, but-" Blaine is cut off mid-sentence by the sound of his cell phone going off, to which he groans when he checks the caller ID.

"It's Rachel. She says she's… outside?" He finishes in a question, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Suddenly, the bell sounds, announcing a potential customer's entry; and, none other than the young, Jewish diva herself comes stomping through the door.

"Just like Rachel to warn you just before she makes a dramatic entrance; so, she can be sure all eyes will be on her," Kurt mumbles under his breath, rolling his eyes, mere seconds before she arrives at their table.

"Blaine, terribly sorry to intrude like this, but you are ten minutes late for rehearsal; and, I distinctly remember _politely_ asking you to reschedule your weekly Wednesday coffee date with Kurt just for today and I just assumed this is where I would find-" Rachel stops dead cold in her rant to gawk at Sebastian, who she clearly hadn't realized was there until that precise moment. "Oh, um, hello. Who is this?"

"Rachel, this is Sebastian Smythe, an old friend of mine, and 'Bas, this is the lovely Rachel Berry that Blaine and I were telling you about," Kurt provides, smiling knowingly at her.

"Oh, so _you're_ Rachel," Sebastian says, catching on.

"Yes…" Rachel replies cautiously, looking slightly worried about what was said about her.

"Oh, I just ask because Kurt and Blaine were just telling me about how _talented_ you are." Sebastian humors her, his smile almost a picture image of the one on Kurt's face.

"Oh!" She enthuses, grinning widely and flipping her hair. "Well, they certainly weren't lying to you."

Sebastian just grins at that, looking among the three other teens surrounding him in one sweeping glance, curious as to what will happen next.

"So, Rachel, I was just going to say that-" Blaine begins; but, the determined look is back in Rachel's eyes and stature, and she isn't hearing any of it.

"That you're positively seeping with regret for trying to avoid today's rehearsal? Oh Blaine, I understand and I forgive you, now come along," Rachel interrupts, speaking like she was performing a skit from the _A Doll's House_ era, and yanking Blaine out of his seat.

"Rachel! You can't just pull me away like this!" Blaine argues, snatching his arm away from her.

"Oh, yes, I can, Blaine. Performing is a commitment, one that I thought you took seriously!" Rachel retorts.

"_Of course _I take performing seriously, but-" Blaine starts to argue.

"Then there should be no buts," Rachel concludes, grabbing his arm again and Blaine can be heard whimpering, reminding Sebastian of a kicked puppy. She turns to smile at each of the boys that remain seated at the table. "Kurt, lovely to see you as always. Sebastian, pleasure to have made your acquaintance. Once again, I apologize for intruding; but, I assume you know how these things go."

Sebastian nods and Kurt just rolls his eyes.

"Bye bye now," She says; and, with that, she was headed out the door, dragging a completely miserable-looking Blaine with her.

"Bye guys," He says sadly from over his shoulder. "Kurt, I'll call you. Sebastian, it really was nice to meet you."

Sebastian waves, gracing Blaine with a charming smile; and, they were gone.

Once they were out of sight, Sebastian turned to his old friend and laughed softly.

"Well, she's quite the character. And your boyfriend… what a catch, Kurtie. I guess you found that prince you always wanted." He winks at him.

Kurt chuckles, smiling brightly as a faint blush paints his cheeks. "Yes, Rachel Berry is the greatest character there is. And I know; Blaine is amazing. You could say I've found my prince…" He takes a moment to smile privately at that and then asks, "So, are you dating anyone?"

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. "Nope, relationships aren't really my thing."

Kurt cocks his head to the side, surprised and confused by that. Growing up, he and Sebastian always used to talk about wanting to find the perfect boyfriend when they grew up. "Why not?"

Sebastian hesitates for a moment, expression falling for just a second, before he looks back at Kurt with a tight smile. "Long story."

"I've got time," Kurt says immediately. "We have tons of catching up to do as it is."

"I'll tell you later," Sebastian promises, tight smile still in place. "So, what about you? How have you been? How's your dad, your mom?"

Kurt's own expression falls at the mention of his mother and then he smiles sadly. "Dad is great, but… Mom died years ago…"

Sebastian's heart squeezes painfully and he frowns. "Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

Kurt shakes his head, smiling softly. "Don't worry about it, how could you have known? She passed a few months after you left…"

Sebastian nods slowly, clearly at a loss for words. He wants to ask more questions, but knows it's inappropriate. "I'm still sorry…"

Kurt reaches out for his hand, squeezing it. "Don't. I'm alright, 'Bas. Promise. I've had years to cope."

Sebastian looks up and gives his friend a weak smile. "Okay."

All Sebastian can think is that he should have been around for that. He can't imagine how awful it must have been for Kurt and his dad to go through that alone. Sebastian should have been there to nurse their hearts back to health. Especially Kurt's.

Kurt returns the small smile. "So, um, where are you guys staying? Someone lives in your old house now. She's a nice, older woman; but, I miss you guys being there."

Sebastian smiles a little more genuinely at that. "We're actually going to be living in Westerville."

"Oh, I know that area." Kurt smiles brightly. "Blaine lives there and we used to go to school there at Dalton Academy. It's really nice, fits perfectly for the Smythe family."

"Really? Wow. Well, yeah, our house isn't far from Dalton. Why'd you go there? Shouldn't you have gone to…" He tries to remember the name of the high school in that zone. "McKinley?"

"Oh…" Once more, Kurt's smile falters a bit. "I did go there initially, but I had some… issues with a bully that made me transfer. I was at Dalton for about six months; and then I transferred back."

"A bully?" Yet another thing Sebastian should have been there to protect him from.

"Yeah… standard homophobic stuff." Kurt rolls his eyes at the memory. "All is resolved with him now, though. We're actually sort of friends. He was having difficulties with his own sexuality… reverse homophobia, you know."

Sebastian nods. He is familiar with the concept. It is so like Kurt to have someone put him through hell like that; and then for him to eventually become their friend.

"Well, it's good that everything worked out," He says.

Kurt nods, smiling softly. "And in an odd way, I have him to thank for meeting Blaine."

Sebastian smiles a bit. "Yeah. So, tell me about you two."

Kurt beams. "Well, it's kind of a funny story, actually. I met him when I was supposed to be 'spying' on Dalton. He sang Teenage Dream with his glee club, the Warblers, and I guess you could say it was dangerously close to love at first sight."

Sebastian bites his lip, trying to fight a highly amused chuckle. He can't help the snarky comment, though. "That sounds like something out of a cheesy 80's movie."

Kurt gapes, hitting Sebastian's arm playfully. "Shut up!"

Sebastian can't hold back the laughter then, earning him an exasperated sigh from his best friend. He's apologizing half-heartedly when suddenly, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees it's a text from Sylvie.

**To Sebastian** (3:12pm): _Sebby, where are you!? You're taking forever!_

**To Sylvie** (3:13pm): _I'll be there soon, sorry. You'll never guess who I ran into at the coffee shop._

**To Sebastian** (3:15pm): _Oh my gosh, was it Kurt!?_

**To Sylvie** (3:17pm): _How the hell did you guess that?_

**To Sebastian** (3:18pm): _Only because I've been waiting years for you two to reunite! So it is him, isn't it!?_

**To Sylvie** (3:19pm): _It is._

**To Sebastian** (3:20pm): _asdfghjk :D_

**To Sylvie** (3:21pm): _Dork._

"Bas?" Sebastian hears Kurt say his name and looks up from his phone to meet the eyes of a slightly annoyed Kurt.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Sebastian asks.

"I was wondering if you and your family wanted to have dinner at my place tonight," Kurt repeats.

"I'd love to. I'll ask my parents and Sylvie when I get back. I know they'll be thrilled about seeing you too," Sebastian says with a small smile.

Kurt beams. "Great!"

"Speaking of which, I really should be going," Sebastian states, getting up from the table.

"Oh… well, see you later," Kurt says, smiling faintly and standing as well.

"Yes, of course," Sebastian agrees, nodding and giving Kurt a hug.

"Bas?" Kurt asks as he returned the hug.

"Mhmm?" Sebastian replies.

"I really missed you," He says.

Sebastian smiles. "I missed you too, Kurtie."


	3. Act I, Scene II

**Act I: What We Missed, Scene 2**

**Part One**

After Kurt and Sebastian say their goodbyes, they exchange numbers and Kurt insists on just one more hug before they leave. Sebastian pretends to be hesitant, for appearance's sake, but he's secretly giddy that Kurt seems to be just as excited as he is.

As he returns to his mustang, he immediately calls his mom and tells her about seeing Kurt and begs her—while still managing to maintain as much dignity as only a Smythe can when practically groveling at someone else's feet—to make plans to have dinner at the Hummels. Honestly, he knows it's a moot point even before he asks, so he's not _that_ disappointed when she ultimately declares it too last minute.

"Tell Kurt I'm more than happy that we all have the chance to finally reunite, but invite him over here instead! The house will be completed and ready for us to move into in just a few days." She says. "Tell him it'll be like a private housewarming party!" So, Sebastian texts him and Kurt reluctantly agrees to wait and have the dinner at the Smythes instead.

Now, exactly three days later, the day has come; and, in usual Katherine Smythe fashion, Sebastian's mother is in complete disarray over absolutely nothing.

"Mom, please! Just… shush for a second, _God_!" Sebastian pleads from where he sits in the Smythes' extravagant new kitchen. His hands are pressed to his temples, massaging gently, because his mother is giving him a vicious headache.

"I just want to be sure that everything will be positively perfect for our reunion with the Hummels. There can't be a single thing out of place!" Mrs. Smythe reiterates, meticulously cleaning the counters.

"But, Mom, you know how the Hummels are. They're the only people that have never prejudged our family and expected us to be perfect because of our money and last name. They just like us for us," Sebastian reminds her, reclining his feet on the bar stools that are aligned by the island.

"Put your feet down, Sebastian," She tells him sternly, causing him to roll his eyes and do just that, before she continues her pointless rant. "And I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want to make a great impression. We haven't seen them in so long; we wouldn't want them to be disappointed."

Sebastian sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You just completely missed the point of what I said."

The Parisian native frowns. "Look, I just want them to feel comfortable, alright?"

"No, you just want them to be impressed," He deadpans, hopping off the bar stool and heading upstairs to change before his mother can lie to him again. On his way up the stairs, Sebastian's phone buzzes in his pants pocket, signaling that he'd received a text message. He smiles as he sees it's from Kurt, opening it and reading the words on the bright grey screen.

**To Sebastian** (5:46 pm): Hey Bas! Dinner at your place starts at 7… right?

**To Kurt** (5:47pm): Hey Kurtie. Yup, 7 it is.

**To Sebastian** (5:49pm): Oh thank goodness! My stepmom was worrying me that you'd said 6.

**To Kurt** (5:50pm): Stepmom?

**To Sebastian** (5:52pm): Oh right! I didn't get a chance to tell you that. Dad remarried.

**To Kurt** (5:53pm): Really? Wow. Is she nice? Do you like her? Am I gonna like her?

**To Sebastian** (5:54pm):She's lovely. I adore her, so you probably will too. Oh, she also has a son.

**To Kurt** (5:56pm):Really? You always wanted a brother! What's his name? Do you get along? Is he hot?

**To Sebastian** (5:57pm):His name is Finn_. _Most of the time we do, yes. Well… yes, I think he is. But he's as straight as straight can be, believe me.

**To Kurt** (5:58pm): Don't underestimate my skills, Kurtie.

**To Sebastian** (5:59pm): Do NOT hit on my stepbrother, Sebastian.

**To Kurt** (6:00pm): Whoa, caps lock. I'm terrified.

**To Sebastian** (6:01pm): I mean it!

**To Kurt** (6:03pm): We'll see. Asking me not to hit on a hot guy is like asking me not to breathe.

**To Sebastian** (6:04pm): Ugh. -.-

**To Kurt** (6:05pm): Love you!

**To Sebastian** (6:06pm): Love you too. Unfortunately.

**To Kurt** (6:07pm): Ouch!

**To Sebastian** (6:08pm): ;P

About a half hour later, Sebastian receives a picture message from Kurt. In the picture, Kurt is wearing an expensive looking black waistcoat with brass, gold buttons on it, along with what looks like his initials embroidered on the breast pocket. You can see a white dress shirt and the beginnings of a black, satin tie where the collar of the vest dips below; and, to top it all off, are a pair of black slacks and some fancy looking black shoes that Sebastian later recognizes are by Jimmy Choo. He chooses not to ask how the hell Kurt afforded those, since he'd just heard his mom raving about Choo's new shoes for the summer season.

**To Kurt** (6:39pm): Two things. One: goddamn, you're gorgeous. Two: mighty fancy outfit there, Kurtie.

**To Sebastian** (6:42pm): One: shhhh. Two: I dress to impress, my dear friend.

**To Kurt** (6:43pm):Why should I shhhh? Because you're blushing? And your ambitions aren't far-fetched.

**To Sebastian** (6:44pm):No! And thank you.

**To Kurt** (6:45pm): Liar, liar. And you're welcome. ;)

**To Sebastian** (6:47pm): Just hush. See you soon.

**To Kurt** (6:48pm):See you, Kurtie.

After closing his phone, Sebastian puts the finishing touches on his own outfit. Despite the fact that he knows the rest of his family will surely be dressed extravagantly, Sebastian will still be settling for dressy casual. He wears a gray dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and black loafers. His hair is coiffed to perfection, but still manages to look as if he hasn't put much effort into it. He's ready.

He stops by his sister's room first where he finds her in front of her vanity, curling her hair. "Hey sis."

"Oh, hi Sebby!" She chimes, smiling at him through the glass of the mirror. "You ready?"

"Don't I look ready?" He asks, gesturing to his outfit.

"No, silly!" She rolls her eyes as If that was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. "I mean _emotionally_ ready."

"Emotionally ready?" Sebastian repeats slowly, arching his eyebrows.

"Yeah! For your destiny!" She replies, now starting to apply her make up.

"My des—what the hell are you talking about, Sylvie?" Sebastian asks. Her cryptic, nonsensical answers are starting to irritate him.

"With Kurt, of course," She answers, turning her head to glance at him for a moment before looking back at the mirror.

"_Huh_?" Sebastian is still exponentially confused.

"Haven't I mentioned this already?" She quips, giving him a signature Smythe face. When it's obvious he still isn't getting it, she sighs and continues.

"You and Kurt are meant to be together! Tonight is just the first step!" She finishes her makeup and turns to face him, grinning ear to ear. "Well, second, if you count seeing him at the Lima Bean."

He sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. "First of all, who says I want to live happily ever after with Kurt? Second, he has a boyfriend. Third, where are you even getting your information from?"

"First, you may not think you do, but sooner or later, your feelings are gonna slap you right in the face!" She exclaims, loudly clapping her hands for a sound effect, and successfully scaring the hell out of her big brother. "Second… well…" Apparently, this point stumps her, at least for a few seconds. "His boyfriend isn't his soul mate! You are! Third, romance movies, of course! Best friends always fall in love!"

Sebastian stares at her for a moment, and then speaks to Sylvie in a calm, steady voice. "With every 'point' you just made, the more I questioned your sanity, baby sister."

"I mean it!" Sylvie reiterates, looking determined and passionate.

"Uh huh. You were barely five when we left Lima. How can you be so sure that we're made for each other when you probably barely remember how we were together?" He inquires, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's neither here nor there. It's just history, Sebby. More than that, it's the way your face lights up just at the mention of his name," She retorts.

"It does not!" Sebastian pointedly denies.

"Kurt," She says; and, sure enough, his face spreads into a wide grin, launching Sylvie into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up!" Sebastian commands, leaving her room. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Sure it doesn't!" She replies, still giggling.

Naturally, Sebastian ignores that and keeps walking down the stairs, being greeted with the entrance of his father just returning home from work.

"Oh hey, papa," The youngest Smythe boy says, shooting him a two-finger salute before he strolls past him into the kitchen to take a peek at what his mother is cooking. He hears a distant "Hey, son," as his father goes directly upstairs to freshen up.

As much as Sebastian hates to admit it, even just to himself, by the time he and Sylvie finish helping his mother set the table, he's illuminated with excitement. His hands are trembling just slightly and he feels kind of jittery—as if at any moment he could start to bounce on his heels like an excited child. But, of course, he refrains because Sebastian Smythe would _never_ do such a thing, certainly not in public.

But come on, he's not completely void of emotion. His best friend of thirteen years who, up until three days ago, had been totally absent from his life for almost ten years is coming over for dinner: just like it used to be before. Anyone with a pulse would be a little amped, okay? And Sebastian is willing to owe this behavior to the little sneak peek of Kurt's outfit that he'd received an hour earlier and to ignore the delighted looks he receives from Sylvie every time she catches him smiling at nothing.

When the doorbell rings, the sound nearly jolts Sebastian out of his skin, causing both of the women in his life to giggle teasingly. Surprisingly, his mother comments before Sylvie does. "Someone's excited."

"Isn't he?" Sylvie cosigns; and she's already halfway towards the door, looking over her shoulder.

"So cute," She mouths so that only Sebastian can see. He makes a cut it out gesture and she pokes her tongue out between her teeth, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait!" Their mother shouts.

"What?" Sylvie asks, sounding almost exasperated, and it takes all Sebastian's power not to chime in on his little sister's impatience. Instead, he hovers by the dining room table, attempting to look casual and preoccupied.

"Your father's still upstairs! We can't answer the door without your father here to greet them!" Katherine answers, earning twin looks of bewilderment from her youngest children.

"_Mom_," Sebastian groans, no longer able to contain his annoyance.

Sylvie is also about to stake her claim when their father appears at the head of the staircase, his booming voice capturing every one's attention.

"Stop your bickering, I'm here," He announces, straightening his tie as he walks down the stairs. He looks to his beloved wife with a fond, amused smile. "What were you going to do, honey? Leave them stranded on the doorstep?"

That floors her like only David Smythe can. Yet, she still persists. God forbid that stubbornness will be the Smythe family's fatal flaw. "Well, I… well, of course not, but I-" she stammers.

The states' attorney just grins and silences her with a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush and lean close to him, nuzzling his nose.

"Ew," Sebastian drawls childishly, dragging out the monosyllabic word.

"Open the door, Sylvia," Mr. Smythe says instead of regarding his son with a response.

Mrs. Smythe, however, is not as passive as her husband is; and, she gives her son a sassy remark in French, igniting a war of foreign swear words between them that leaves them both laughing until their faces are painted red. It isn't until Sebastian hears the click of his best friend's Jimmy Choo's on the floor that he remembers the reason his family is congregated in the foyer.

_The Hummels are here._

His head snaps around to see Kurt in the flesh. His arms are crossed, his eyebrow is quirked, and the smallest of smiles on his lips. "It just so happens that I am fluent in French and it seems to me that you two have rather dirty mouths," He says to them in faultless French.

Silence falls around the large foyer. Beside Sebastian, his parents and his sister are sharing identical looks of astonishment. But if there is anything that Kurt has always been famous for: it's exceeding expectation. Thus, Sebastian isn't all that surprised.

He looks at his best friend affectionately, a smirk playing on his lips and when the silence goes on for far too long, he speaks, breaking the tension. "Well played, Kurtie. Well played."

It's then that Sebastian takes it upon himself to give the boy a long, appreciate once-over and isn't even ashamed to admit he's doing it. Before Kurt even gets a chance to address it, his mother notices his leering and hits him upside the head.

"_Ow_," The brunette complains, turning his head slowly in his mother's direction as Sylvie suppresses laughter from across the semi-circle they've made.

"That is **not** how we look at our friends!" She austerely asserts, pointing a finger at him.

"It's how _I_ look at my friends," Sebastian retorts, earning himself another hard thunk on the head.

"Ow!" He shouts, louder than the first time.

Kurt giggles, smiling widely at the two of them and the moment is so eerily reminiscent of their past that Sebastian nearly mistakes it for déjà vu. "Oh Ms. Katherine," He says sweetly. "I've really missed you."

That puts a bright smile on his mother's face and she scurries over to Kurt, embracing him in a tight hug. "I've missed you, too, Kurt," She croons, kissing both his cheeks.

Sebastian audibly gags at his mother's sappiness and it earns him a subtle nudge from his dad.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt this love fest, but is anyone else wondering where the rest of Kurt's family is?" Mr. Smythe interjects, successfully grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh, yes!" Katherine agrees, finally letting Kurt go. "Where are your father and stepmother?"

"And your brother," Sebastian adds.

Kurt's skin pinks just slightly, causing all the Smythes to look curiously at him. "I… honestly, they're probably still outside marveling at your cars in the driveway," He tells them, laughing nervously.

Sebastian's parents laugh heartily at that, making their way out of the door as they reflect on the various conversations they all had about cars before the Smythes' move. Meanwhile, Kurt trails a little behind the pack, still looking embarrassed.

Sebastian takes this opportunity to sneak up beside Kurt, hugging his side and kissing him on the forehead. "Relax, will you? We're still the same Smythes we were ten years ago, Kurtie," He murmurs as he links arms with his old friend and walks outside with their families.

"I know…" Kurt says back, offering him a small smile.

It's not very convincing, but Sebastian lets it go for now.


End file.
